lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Aemon Estermont
' Aemon Estermont' is the son of Eldon, and Krayden Estermont making him a member of House Estermont. Aemon has two siblings in the form of Nadine, and Eldon Estermont of whom Nadine is married to Aemon's best friend Mathew and following their marriage his friend entered House Estermont, while Eldon was a skilled fighter of whom became corupted and eventually joined the forces of Sean Lovie where he was slain at the Battle of Berne. Aemon Estermont is married to Melissa Estermont and with her he has two children in the form of Gregory, and Aleyn Estermont of whome his son Gregory is the heir to House Estermont and from this position has become an intrigal member of the house, while his daughter Aleyn is engaged to Rodrik Starke of House Starke creating a powerful future alliance between House Estermont and their Lord House. Aemon from an early age understood that he would one day rule over House Estermont and by extension the small town of Drinlin, and for Aemon this was an honor and a privelage that drove him to constantly attempt to improve himself. By the age of twelve he was an adept speaker, could fight effectively, and most of all had become well invested into the manners of running a town the size of Drinlin. When his father Eldon died and Aemon was named to be the new Patriarch of House Estermont his initial chores were cleaning up the mess that his father had made of the town. His father while an honorable man had no skill in administrative tasks and throughout his reign had frowned upon delegating tasks to anyone but his closest friends of which were no more skilled then he was. In order to fix Drinlin he begin the process of removing the cronies, and stooges that had taken positions of power in Drinlin throughout the reign of his father in a process that he drew a lot of anger and resentment for. History Early History Aemon from an early age understood that he would one day rule over House Estermont and by extension the small town of Drinlin, and for Aemon this was an honor and a privelage that drove him to constantly attempt to improve himself. By the age of twelve he was an adept speaker, could fight effectively, and most of all had become well invested into the manners of running a town the size of Drinlin. House Estermont Civil War Eldon Estermont's quiet training would alter dramatically following the death of his father Eldon as he discovered the murder was the action of his father and torn between his love for his father and his belief in his uncle he supported his brother Aemon during the brief House Estermont Civil War, and at the only battle of the conflict he killed his uncle and then further supported his brother despite calls for Eldon to rise as the Lord of House Estermont. Jealousy Following the conclusion of the House Estermont Civil War it would be Aemon of whom became jelous of his brother Eldon's adoration from the people and begin placing him in positions of insult of which led to an increasing level of resentment from Eldon, of whom eventually became so insulted by his continued insult that he relinquished his claim to House Estermont and became a hedge knight travelling across Lucerne. Leadership His father while an honorable man had no skill in administrative tasks and throughout his reign had frowned upon delegating tasks to anyone but his closest friends of which were no more skilled then he was. In order to fix Drinlin he begin the process of removing the cronies, and stooges that had taken positions of power in Drinlin throughout the reign of his father in a process that he drew a lot of anger and resentment for. As he removed these people from their positions he met stiff resistence from these individuals of whome quickly formed an alliance to protect themselves against the movements of Aemon. Family Members House Estermont.jpg|Eldon Estermont - Father|link=House Estermont House Estermont.jpg|Krayden Estermont - Mother|link=House Estermont House Estermont.jpg|Galen Estermont - Uncle|link=House Estermont Nadine Estermont - Sister Melissa Estermont - Wife Gregory Estermont - Son Aleyn Estermont - Daughter Relationships Category:House Estermont Category:People Category:Human Category:Vandal Category:Baron